


师弟总能找到我

by Maoj



Category: 18禁 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	1. 4

“站住！”一声怒吼，破空而来。

随后来的是刀光剑影，季炀一脸煞气赶到了。

此时陷入情/热的石令青已经没有意识了。他不知道他曾经闻着季炀给他的战书那点若有若无的异香，有引路的作用。而他一直把战书贴身随带。季炀瓶子里的药物，能让他闻到若有若无的异香，因此而赶过来。

季炀赶出来看到衣衫不整的石令青，顿时目眦尽裂。

再看向一群强盗，眼里闪现一丝凶狠，像是被侵犯了领地的野兽。手上的剑出鞘，季炀动作又快又狠，一堆强盗伤的伤嚎得嚎，都趴在地上。

季炀随后，剑尖直指为首的燕姐，道：“解药！”

燕姐眼里浮现一丝恐惧，她吐了一口血，随后狠声道；“没有。”

季炀眼神一沉，剑插入燕姐的肩膀，燕姐惨叫了一声，趴在地上的，有个人捂着胸口爬起来，阻止道：“别！这种毒不需要用药解，纾解出来就没事，不需要什么解药！大侠找个女人就好。就这位侠士刚刚救的那个小娘子，我们给够了钱的，你尽管用！”

季炀踹了他一脚，狠声道：“你去叫来！”

那人撅着屁股起来，连滚带爬走了。

燕姐眼睛一转，心里活络开了，她贼心不改，试图商量道：“叫那个春楼的姐还不如我来！便宜谁不是便宜，我还更干净呢。”这等美色，有个一夜值当了！

季炀脑门儿开始突突地冒火，他重新把剑指向这个女强盗：“倒称了你的心！”

可不是嘛，能睡一夜俊郎也不亏啊。燕姐他看着武功高强的侠士，面容年轻，想着可以忽悠一下，心里开始打起了算盘。

“大侠，这种毒不能憋，憋久了，这位侠士就要废了。你也是男人应该知道这种事要是废了对于一个男人意味着什么吧。”燕姐不愿放弃。

季炀皱着眉，看着里面变得完全不一样的师兄，他看了一眼，就猛地收回眼神，莫名地不敢多看。就那么一眼，他的师兄明显看着已经完全失去意识了，确实不能多拖的样子。  
他皱着眉头，顿了一下，像是没眼看似的挥了挥手，让那个燕姐进去。

燕姐大喜，顿时鲤鱼打挺般站了起来，快步走进了房间。季炀无语看了她一眼，看到她手刚碰上他的师兄，随后他的师兄竟然伸手抱住了她，犹如抱上了一捆救命稻草。

他愣住了，随后他顿时觉得恶心极了，他想都没想，快步走去，把人扯了下来，扔出去。

燕姐一脸懵看着，他眼睛通红，像是要杀了她。  
此时那个手下带着之前那个姑娘来了。姑娘看到季炀，身体就一个哆嗦，不愿上前了。

季炀深呼吸了几下，他再次用剑尖指着燕姐，大声喊道：“带着你的人滚！”

燕姐这时不敢再有二话，立马挥手带着人，很快就消失在黑夜中。

少了一群吵闹的强盗，安静了不少。季炀这时听到了难耐得呻、吟声，随后他身体突然僵硬了。他缓慢地低头看着下面，他的师兄正趴在地上，修长好看的双手正抓着他的脚，脸红耳赤地说：“好热......”

季炀呼吸一滞，一时不知作何反应。他何时看过他素来高洁如天边的月亮的师兄，有一天会毫无顾忌趴在地上爬，还衣衫不整，浑身狼狈，眼神充满渴望地看着他。

要命。季炀喉结滑动，感觉自己也开始不对劲了。

在季炀震惊得不动的时候，石令青扒着他的腿，一直往上蹭，季炀受不了似的，把他拉上来。

抬起石令青的下巴，试图冷静地跟他讲道理：“你看清楚了，我是谁！”

石令青哼了一声，他已经听不到，或者说听到了却没法接收这是什么意思。他全身体温热得像是在发烧，他焦躁难忍只想抱着眼前这个比他体温低，让他感觉凉凉的舒服的胴、体。  
他热热的呼吸胡乱地喷薄在季炀脸上，抱住他没个轻重地乱蹭。

季炀额头青筋因为强忍着某种不可言喻的冲动而爆突。

季炀他突然想到，纾解欲、望除了女人，男人也可以。

他看着缠着他不放的人，狠狠说道：“你给我记着，这回是你欠着我啊。”说完，他眼神有些闪烁，把人拽到稻草堆，不耐烦地扯掉石令青的腰带，打算用手帮他纾解。

石令青感觉到舒服，无意识地哼着，手也不安分一直抱着季炀，寻求凉快。

季炀感觉自己要炸了，他暗骂这他娘算什么事。

他本来想着等明天石令青醒了，他就可以拿这件事尽情嘲笑他。现在他看着对他毫无防备敞开身体的师兄，用那双水润润的双眼看着他，渴望着他的的师兄。  
季炀感觉到自己手湿了，他低头一看，再抬头一看，一脸潮红的石令青。他脑子轰一声，他也开始不受控制了。

石令青闷哼了一声，刚纾解了一次的他很快再次卷入热潮。对危险毫无所觉。

季炀把石令青的里裤彻底扯下来......把刚刚喷在自己手上的液体用上了。

师兄这幅模样，怎么可能忍得住。季炀眼神突然发狠，咬住他的脖子跟处，像是要变成咬破他的脖颈，吸他血的怪物。

石令青不舒服地挣扎，手随后被按住拉在头上。

“难受......”石令青睁着越发水润的双眼，哀求眼前的人。

季炀舔了舔他的脖子，没头没脑地说：“我帮你，很快就不难受了，希望你醒来不要怪我，是你自找到的。”  
石令青手揪着身上人的衣裳，眼里的水渐渐溢了出来，湿了两颊。

......

天边微亮，季炀帮已经彻底昏迷的石令青穿好衣服，把人放在稻草堆，就不敢再碰了。

季炀懊恼地搓了把脸，他现在怀疑昨晚自己也中了毒。不然怎么会那么疯狂要了他的师兄。

实在是太爽了，太疯狂了，太深刻了。  
季炀经过昨晚才知道，原来做这种事这么爽。他进了桃花源，因为修行成果拔尖，成了桃花源的少主。在他十四岁战胜心魔后的次日，桃花源的长老们就给他送来了一个教他男女之事的仆女。月白莲。  
一开始他是挺好奇的，但是看着身形美好的女人胴体，季炀也没什么感觉，就让她用手弄出来一次就算了。他俩自然就没能发生什么。再后来，长老们又送了其他的妙龄少女。季炀只觉得她们烦，最后选择了安静又识趣的月白莲留在身边，堵住长老们的嘴。  
季炀那会儿压根不当自己是什么桃花源的少主，他留下来不过是为了克服心魔和为了修行而留了下来。对月白莲，自然就没什么少主的架子。月白莲心细，渐渐和季炀熟络起来。有一次就暗示他，或许可以试试小男孩。  
季炀早就到了有了冲动的年纪了，他出于好奇就答应了。来了几个好看的小男孩，季炀比起看女人确实更有兴趣。  
他看着床上的男孩努力地绽开自己的身体，让他发泄。  
季炀不知怎么得，脑子突然想起把他抛下的师兄。  
莫名地开始对比，底下的男孩不够师兄好看，也没有师兄白。  
季炀一想到师兄，心里很不是滋味，顿时啥都做不成了。他恼羞成怒地让男孩们都滚。  
自从他坚决地走进桃花源开始，他就咬牙切齿地想着师兄，更加刻苦地修炼，他固执地认为是因为自己修行越来越差，师兄才不要他的。那他就要在这里变得更强大，比师兄还要厉害。  
让那个高傲冷情的师兄后悔去。  
修行时想，克服心魔时想，身在异乡一人对着月亮心生寂寞时想，纾解欲望时也会想起，季炀也不觉得有什么好奇怪的。  
他看着小男孩，因为想起师兄而坏了兴致，有些气急败坏拿着一把剑在月光下对着无形的空气一顿乱砍。  
从此再也不要什么小男孩，更加更加刻苦地投入修行。  
辅导他修行的长老就说，明明克服了心魔，却像是走火入魔。不过只要季炀有理智，是不是入了魔又有什么所谓。于是就放任了。  
季炀从往事中抽出来，看着陷入昏迷的师兄，眼里露出复杂的神色。  
季炀虽然觉得很爽，经过昨夜，总算行了人事。但是因为对象是师兄，他就有点不知怎么的别扭，又有些不太想承认。他倔强地认为都是昨晚的毒问题。不过这种情绪也没有困扰他太久，看着师兄，他其实有些心虚和忐忑。  
等师兄清醒过来，怕是要恨上我了。季炀想。  
石令青这个人，高洁无染，犹如天山上的一朵仙莲，不沾染凡间一点淤泥。连自己自自渎都不会，昨晚难受了只会本能蹭，竟然连用手让自己舒服都不会。要是醒来，想起昨晚，对于石令青过于不堪入目的画面......  
季炀突然不敢想了。  
即使是为了解毒，季炀也说不清他把师兄翻来覆去艹了个尽兴，更加解释不清把师兄掐得全身青青紫紫，和数不清的吻痕。   
他现在看着师兄都想起昨晚那美妙极了的滋味。

“师尊！”有人喊道。  
季炀他猛地清醒，缩回了伸向他师兄的手，他甩了甩头，决定跑路。  
他回头再次确认师兄的衣服都穿好了，脖子的绷带也缠紧了，没暴露什么昨晚的细节。他听到越来越近的叫声，回头复杂地再次看了一眼师兄，利索地跳窗离开。  
他边跑边想，师兄醒来肯定是不想看到他，等过几个月师兄消消气再见。  
在很久以后，季炀回想起来，骂了过去的自己一句孙子。  
在他还不懂的时候，在他不愿意懂的时候，他把他的师兄推远了。  



	2. 师弟总能找到我 19

季炀让手下准备了各式各样大小不一的男根，摆在石令青面前。

石令青看到了，连忙扭头不看了。像是怕多看一眼就脏了自己的眼似得。作为一个自我慰藉都少得可怜的清冷男子，是断断不会做这等事。  
可偏偏季炀一本正经地把张老的话又念叨了一次。语气间大有一种你要不答应我就来帮忙的意味。  
石令青走不了，只能背过身子不说话。沉默以对。

季炀难得轻易放过他。就是把那些让石令青脸色难看的东西都留了下来。  
第二天晚上，季炀就问石令青可有遵照医嘱，好好扩张自己。  
石令青板着脸不说话。  
季炀靠近一步，不顾石令青的抗拒，摸向了他的腰：“不说话，是要我检查了？”

石令青抗拒不能，身体被炽热的手掌碰到，激起一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他还真得有些害怕，这个没脸没皮的季炀做些下流的事。

他深呼吸了口气，咬着下唇，不情愿地:“嗯”了一声。

季炀当然不会信，不管石令青有没有做，这个检查他是查定了的。

他弯着腰，压着石令青，低声在石令青耳边说：“嗯啥？是有还是没有？”

石令青看着他的眼神，本能觉得危险，他推着季炀的肩膀，眼神有些屈辱道:“有。”  
季炀笑了几声，说：“我不信。让我检查一下。”  
说完，季炀已经快速扯开石令青的腰带，往下拽里裤。

石令青阻止不了，气得声音都抖了:“放开！你……无耻！”

季炀心情很好，听石令青谩骂他，也不在意。他按着他摆动他的双腿，看着那地方果然紧闭，不像是有好好扩张的样子。  
当然季炀本来就不太相信石令青会扩张。

“你骗我。”季炀目光如炬。

石令青拽不回自己的脚，瞪着他：“季炀你不要太过分了！放开我！”

季炀沉声说:“师兄，事关孩子，由不得你任性既然你不愿意自己来，那就我帮你好了。”

石令青瞪大双眼，不可置信地看着他：“你疯了！你敢！滚…啊！”

季炀把人压制在床上，随便挑了一个细长的男根，又捡了一瓶油，倒在手上，笑着说:“师兄，我们慢慢来吧。”  
当石令青感觉到季炀的手指戳到自己的秘处，受不了大喊：“不要！我来，我自己来！”  
季炀一听，放开了人，把东西扔床上，好脾气地说:“来吧。”

石令青松了一口气，看着季炀一点都没有回避的意思，皱眉道：“你出去。”

季炀不动，抱着双臂:“又不是没做过，孩子都有了，师兄不用这么见外。”

那次，石令青整个人都糊里糊涂的，连压在自己身上是谁都没看清，误会成另外一个人，闹了自己一个大笑话。听到季炀这里一说，石令青脸色都变了，厉声道：“出去！”  
季炀看着石令青，说：“师兄，你要不好好做，那就我来代劳了。”  
石令青自己私下里都不会那么做，更何况是当着季炀的面。季炀就是在逗他，他喜欢石令青被逼得无可奈何的样子，如果，石令青服个软就更好了。

季炀看着石令青僵着脸瞪着他，犹如看着一个十恶不赦的坏人，按耐不住了，低沉地说：“不想做就不做了，这么看我做什么。你不愿意我帮你，不为了孩子也想想你自己，要是生不出来，要命的是你。”

“不管你事！要真生不出来，你就给我剖出来，现在，你给我滚！”石令青梗着脖子喊道。他宁愿死也不会去受这等侮辱。

季炀一听，脸色突然乌云密布，抓着石令青的手都不由得使了力气，石令青感觉到骨头有种快要错位的疼痛也不说，抿着嘴不服输地瞪着他，冷声道：“滚。”

季炀看着石令青，突然笑了，他放开了石令青的手，把人推倒在床上，把人狠狠压制住，阴测测地说：“我还真管的了。师兄你还不明白吗，你人在这里，是死是活是病是残，怎么样都由我说了算。我劝你，听话，收起你的刺，别怪我火起来一根根拔了。”

“你欺人太甚！”石令青发现自己动不了，眼睛有些发红，肚子都有些被气疼了。而季炀已经雷厉风行地把他的双手死死摁在他头上，膝盖顶开了他的腿，另外一只手已经戳进他的身体。

石令青胸口起伏不定，扭头盯着空中某一点，死死咬着下唇，忍着一股气，还有委屈，眼眶都红了，弯翘的睫毛颤动着，像是随时能滑落一滴泪珠。  
季炀眼神发暗，本来是为了捉弄石令青，结果撩起自己一肚子暗火。他抽出细长的男/根，扔出床外，把石令青捞起来，薄唇近乎吻着石令青的脸颊，他喷着粗气，哑声道：“既然师兄如此不愿意，那换一种我们都舒服的方法吧。”

石令青皱眉，没听懂，那东西离开了他的身体，他松了口气，但季炀靠太近，他呼出的灼热的气体快要烫红他的脸皮，好不容易得空的双手连忙想推开他，碰到季炀如野兽般的眼神，暗暗心惊。

而季炀侧着头咬上了石令青耳朵：“正好让你回忆下我们的孩子怎么来的，这次可要看清了，孩子的爹到底是谁。”

石令青瞪大眼睛感觉到有一个炽热的东西顶着自己的肚子，身体颤抖着，不要还没来得及说出口，自己的身体再次不由自己掌控，最后出口的是疼痛的呼声。

季炀已经顶着进去了，刚刚的细长东西实在比不上季炀那玩意，幸好油倒得够多，季炀挺身就进去了。石令青感受到撕裂的疼痛，他的脚都颤抖着绷直着，冷汗猛地冒出，乌黑靓丽的头发粘在侧脸，他仰着脖子，无助地露出形状美好的脖颈。  
季炀看到了，眼里的暗火烧得更旺了。他弓着身体，避开滚圆的肚子，半舔半咬的咬上了他的脖子，留下暧昧的饱含占有意味的印记。  
石令青挣不开季炀的禁锢，仿佛认命地闭上眼睛，咬着下唇不愿再露出一点声音，可惜他紊乱的呼吸狠狠地背叛他。

季炀把黏在他侧脸的头发撩开，说：睁开眼睛，看着我。不听话，明天不要下床了。”

石令青猛得睁开了双眼，嘴微张泄出了几声脆弱的呻吟，最后咬着下唇撇开了视线。

他眼前视线晃动而模糊，感觉就像一只在暴风雨的大海上的小船，被动上下沉浮。  
也不知道是被气着了，还是季炀动作突然猛烈，他感觉自己肚子一阵阵发疼。

石令青想起孩子，可是自己的手都被狠狠压制住了，他没办法张嘴说话，他低声地说:“孩子……”  
季炀没听到，他要去了，动作越来越猛烈。  
石令青被晃得更难受了，叫了一声：“季炀！”

季炀一听猛地看着他，那叫声颤抖着带着委屈，眼神有些痛苦和脆弱，分明是在向他示弱。

季炀脑袋的一根线啪一声断了，掐着他的腰直往深处闯入，随后平息。

季炀喘着气躺在石令青身后，把人搂在怀里，亲了亲石令青侧脸的水痕，一手顺了顺他的背，低声说：“再叫一声听听。”

石令青手被放开后，捂着肚子，喘着气说不花话来，听到他的话，勉强有气无力地吐出两个字:“混……蛋。”

季炀看着他脸色煞白捂着肚子，和手腕处的红肿，知道自己没忍住粗暴了。连忙爬起来，拿出珍贵的药丸，让石令青吃下去。

把人往怀里一捞，拍着石令青的背顺顺气，接着沉默地掏出药瓶拿起石令青的手，不顾人不愿意得挣扎，小心翼翼上药，最后缠上绑带。

难得师兄这么配合，季炀往怀里的石令青一看，不知什么时候，人已经靠着他睡过去了。

季炀愣了一会儿，把人圈在怀里，手轻轻放在鼓起来的肚子上，抚摸着，随后他低头亲上了那双红艳如血的唇，舔了一舔，是石令青咬出的血。

  
  


  


  


  


  
  


  


  



	3. 20

石令青一觉睡到了中午。

他艰难睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼，感觉嗓子干得要冒火，他咳了一声。一起身牵动了某个部位的隐痛，一瞬间想起昨晚被季炀强迫性房的事。

他气得眼睛都红了。太羞耻了，太屈辱了。第一次他还是稀里糊涂，只记得那种让人发毛的感觉和让人鸡皮疙瘩都起了的快/感。而昨晚他可是清醒地被不客气地艹了。

季炀猛地睁开眼睛，他听到了熟悉的铃铛声音走近，他回头一看，石令青穿着一身白色的里衣，头发自然垂下来，没有梳理束起。

石令青看到季炀，迷茫的眼睛先是一愣，随后紧缩，抿着唇，不发一言转身回去。

季炀两步并作三步，拦住了石令青，不顾人家抗拒，拉着人去圆椅坐下了。

“师兄，出来喝水的吧。”季炀红光满面给石令青倒了一杯水。

石令青冷着脸看着他，怎么看都不顺眼。他仰着头喝了一杯水，就想走。

季炀看着他脖子弯成一道好看的曲线，脑里浮现昨晚他的师兄,咬着唇瓣眼里浮现云雾，头顶着枕头，绷紧脖子，汗珠顺着好看的弧度滑落......

石令青无意间斜了一眼，看到他眼里的波涛汹涌，情不自禁后退了几步，本能感觉到危险。他随后意识到什么，羞愤地瞪了季炀一眼，不愿再和季炀共处一室。

季炀却笑了，他的师兄对他警觉了，其实是件好事，他的师兄不再当他是以前那个小师弟，已经把他当作一个危险的男人。一个在他身上留下不可磨灭记忆的男人。

那晚开了一个头，季炀就没打算停止。他要填满石令青的世界。让他的世界只能接触他，依赖他。

有了名正言顺的理由，季炀保持两三次一次行房的频率。每次石令青事后，都很快累过去了。季炀就留了下来，一次两次后，直接就在那住了下来。

除开那次粗暴了些，后来季炀都有挑起石令青的欲/望，让石令青也享受鱼水之欢。

只是石令青实在是放不开，即使有了感觉，脸上却是很不愿意一副受刑的的样子。

季炀贴在他的背上，亲了亲他皱起的眉头，说：“师兄，和我做有那么难以忍受吗？”

石令青脸红耳热，咬着唇，额头冒出汗湿了周边的头发，他不说话，一副忍得有些辛苦的样子。

季炀贴得更近，他撩开黏在他脖子的湿发，在他脸颊边喷着粗气，低声说：“师兄，放轻松点，就当是为了孩子顺利产下来。”

石令青闷哼了一声，胸膛急促不定，随后缓慢平复下来。他眉头抚平了，他喘了几口气后，搂紧自己的里衣，颤着身坐了起来，瞪着季炀说：“既然如此，你就不要做多余的事。”

季炀非要把他身体摸遍，吻遍，非要让他也出一次精。

季炀一愣，故意一脸天真地问：“不要做哪些多余的事？”


	4. 51

季炀话音刚落，他极快速地扯开石令青的腰带，把人摁在床上，自己的身体随后压了上来，炽热的家伙明目张胆地顶着他。

石令青顿时头皮发麻，他想运功挣开，忽而想起昨晚被季炀点了穴道，现在自己在季炀面前就是待宰的羊。  
闪过几个念头的时间，石令青感觉屁股一凉，季炀把里裤拽了下来。

那个危险的凶器毫无阻碍地贴着他的后门，只需一个撞击就能破门而入。

  
“季炀，不要！”石令青颤声喊道。  
“感觉到了吗？”季炀他恶劣地顶了一下，感觉到身下的人因此颤栗。

“它想你好久了。”季炀蹭着石令青的脖低声说道。

，  
石令青趴在床上，他想挣脱却无法移动一寸，他徒劳地挣扎，最后他惶恐地发现顶着他的凶器因为他的挣扎和碰撞，更硬了。  
季炀暧昧地轻笑一声：“令青，是迫不及待了吗？”  
石令青他随后听到抽屉拉动又合上的声音，接着湿滑的液体滴落在羞闭的穴口。

石令青眼一红，他哽咽道：“季炀，你不能这样对我！”  
季炀眼里闪过阴鸷：“我能。”同时他毫不犹豫地无情地顶开瑟缩的穴口。

石令青闷哼了一声，眼里的瞳孔紧缩，双腿绷直，额头冒汗，疼，又胀得慌。  
季炀停了一下，舒服地叹道：“里面真热，你吸得很紧。”  
“出去！”石令青喘着气难受地说道。

季炀眼睛又眯了起来，他吻了一下石令青侧脸：“我会出去的，就是会比以前呆久点。”  
石令青眼睛更红了：“你......混账！”  
季炀不再满足插入的现状，他开始凭着感觉抽动起来，不怀好意地在石令青的身体里面冲撞起来。

被顶到某处，石令青咬着下唇忍住没有叫出来，此时他的身体像是被电了一下，热汗侵袭，松散的上衣湿了大片，紧紧贴在他的上身。

后穴热辣辣的，有些痛有些麻，其中还夹着难以忍受的奇怪的感觉。

石令青很想捂住耳朵，季炀在他的身体横冲直撞，发出令人羞耻不已的声音，可惜他的手都被季炀抓着，他受不住想抓点什么，也只能抓着季炀的手。

没多久他就听不到那些令人脸红心跳，让他头皮发麻的声音了。

他的全副身心都用来对抗一阵又一阵难以忍受的快感，季炀太熟悉他的身体了，他们曾经数月夜夜缠绵过。

等季炀猛地泄了，石令青身体还颤栗着，他有些疲倦地湿漉漉的趴在床上。

即使季炀放开他的手，这会儿他也无力做些什么。

季炀没有抽出他的家伙，他脱下石令青身上那件汗湿了的里衣，留下密密麻麻的吻痕。

石令青攒了些力气，手往后推了一下他的头，：“出去......”  
季炀眼里的欲望依然浓烈，他把石令青翻了过来，季炀咬上了他的唇。

石令青“唔”了一声，里面刚停下的家伙又弹跳了起来。

季炀抓着石令青的两腿，压着人又操弄了起来。

石令青一手抓着床上的被子，一手挡着眼睛，被动地摇晃起来。

季炀兴致正浓，他把石令青的两腿扛在肩上，拉开挡着脸的手，撩开他汗湿的头发，亲上他湿漉漉的眼睛：“令青，师兄，你看看我啊。”

石令青看了一眼他就移开了眼睛，他咬着唇艰难地说：“你不是。”  
“什么？”

石令青狠狠道：“你什么都不是！你不是我师弟，不是季炀，你只是一张被魔占用的皮子。”

季炀眼里闪过阴狠，讥嘲道：“那又如何，能操你就行。还是我现在操的不如以前让你爽了，你才不高兴了。”说着动作也粗鲁莽撞了起来。

石令青眼里闪过痛色，随后闭上双眼咬唇不再说话了。

季炀看着他那副模样，心里不痛快，脑子里不断转着各种阴暗的想法。

石令青接下来不太好受，季炀动作粗鲁起来，但又️着卯劲儿想让他也有快感。

石令青挡不住被操射了一次，季炀停了下来，抹了一把胸前的液体，揶揄道：“令青，爽吗？”

石令青张口急促呼吸，他的眼神好不容易聚焦了起来，听到他的话，抿唇，眼神闪烁，语气冷淡地说：“正常反应，换个人也一样。”

季炀一听愣住了，眼里浮现怒色：“换个人，你想换谁？”

石令青哑言了片刻，嘴硬道：“与你无关。”

季炀气笑了，他掐住石令青的下巴：“你最好是在气我。不然我就把你锁在这张床你上，让你除了我谁也见不到。”

像是不想再听石令青说其他让他生气的话，季炀动作更猛了，让石令青话都不成声，最后晕了过去。


End file.
